Heartbeat
Heartbeat is the third single released from the debut studio album Camp of American recording artist Donald Glover, under the stage name "Childish Gambino". The single was released on April 23, 2012, while the music video premiered on February 23, 2012. Music Video The music video follows Gambino picking up a girl and then taking her to a certain spot that looks over the city. The two start to make out in the backseat in his car but she breaks away after he tries to have sex with her, she then proceeds to get into the driver's seat and drive home while Gambino sits in the backseat. Lyrics I wanted you to know That I am ready to go, heartbeat My heartbeat I wanted you to know Whenever you are around, can't speak I can't speak I wanted you to know That I am ready to go, heartbeat My heartbeat I wanted you to know Whenever you are around, can't speak I can't speak I know what your boy like Skinny tie and a cuff tight He go and make breakfast You walk around naked I might just text you Turn your phone over, when it's all over No settling down, my text go to your screen You know better than that I come around when you least expect me I'm sitting at the bar when your glass is empty You thinking that the songs coming on to tempt me I need to be alone like the way you left me You start calling, you start crying I come over, I'm inside you I can't find you The girl that I once had But the sex that we have, isn't half bad The text say that "It's not fair" That's code for "He's not here" And I'ma flirt with this new girl And I'ma call if it don't work So we fuck, till we come, to conclusions All the things that we thought we was losing I'm ghost and you know this That's why we broke up in the first place 'Cause I wanted you to know That I am ready to go, heartbeat My heartbeat I wanted you to know Whenever you are around, can't speak I can't speak I wanted you to know That I am ready to go, heartbeat My heartbeat I wanted you to know Whenever you are around, can't speak I can't speak It's late night Thursday I know that you heard me But you don't want the same thing Well two can play that game So I'm chilling with my girlfriend But she not my real girlfriend She got a key to my place but She's not my real girlfriend Stupid, so dummy Say the wrong thing and wrong girls come runnin' I'm paranoid that these girls want something from me And it's hard to make a dime go one hundred And my dude freakin' out over a worse fate She on time, but she late for they first date 'Cause he went and tried out all new condoms Slipped off in a threesome, good problems? Right? Wrong Askin' him if she gonna play games With the super smash brothers, but none of them you I miss the sex when you kiss whenever you through Sixty nine is the only dinner for two I was wrong, but would you have listened to you? Uh, you were crazy I got a heart, but the artichoke Is the only thing girls want when you in that smokin' light I wanted you to know That I am ready to go, heartbeat My heartbeat I wanted you to know Whenever you are around, can't speak I can't speak I wanted you to know That I am ready to go, heartbeat My heartbeat I wanted you to know Whenever you are around, can't speak I can't speak So we're done? This the real shit? We used to hold hands like field trips I'm a jerk, but your dude is a real dick I read his post on your wall and I feel sick He ain't cool, he ball and all that But he just a fake nigga who blog in all caps You coulda' wait to date I'm going straight for your thighs like the cake you ate I give a fuck about the niggas that you say you hate You know that I'm the best when I'm a-fake-tionate I'm the best that you had, face it J and Keyshia are related, racist I give you money, then you burn it, like you made off She ain't a killer, but she'd fucking blow your head off I know he wondering, "What the fuck you hiding?" That we dated like raps about Bin Laden Ayo, fuck this Are we dating? Are we fucking? Are we best friends? Are we something in between that? I wish we never fucked, and I mean that But not really, you say the nastiest shit in bed and it's fuckin' awesome